Never Say Never all parts 1-5
by hermione potter
Summary: this is my entire first (and only) series and i finally answer the trivia question. H/H + remember to R/R


Never Say Never Part 2

The Other Side

By Hermione Potter 

A/N: sorry if this seriously sucks, but it is my very first fic!

Disclaimer: The song Smiling Face is by those magnificent girls Marit and Marion of M2M. And all the characters belong to the goddess J.K. Rowling. 

*(Standing in the rain) Sitting on the bus, looking through the window and I close my eyes and see the shape of your smiling face*

Hermione Granger was sitting on the bus one rainy afternoon waiting for the driver to tell her it was time to get off. As she glanced up at the window she saw the reflection of the most amazing boy she had ever seen.

*When you walk in through the door, your smiling face, one that I've never seen before.*

This demi-god had messy black hair, glasses that covered pools of emeralds that you could drown in and on his forehead was a scar shaped like a -"Hermione this is your stop," the bus driver yelled

Hermione's thoughts were shattered as she got off the bus. She

couldn't help but wonder who the boy was. 

*Standing in the rain nearly washed the day away, then I think of you. I know the sight of your smiling face.*

Like most eleven year old girls Hermione was interested in boys, but this one, He wasn't like anybody she knew at school. He was different. She spent the weekend dreaming of Mr. Mystery. Eventually she made herself believe that it was a mirage, a hallucination. He wasn't real. She was never going to meet anyone like him. Ever.

*I still know that I'm never gonna find you but I do believe that your standing right behind. Will I ever get the answer to my question? Life will go on*

When the school year finally ended Hermione spent the days lying on her bed thinking of him. One day she received an owl telling her that she was a witch. For the rest of the summer He was almost forgotten in the preparations for Hogwarts. Almost. 

*Never never never. Never never never. Never gonna find you*

During the train ride to school Hermione met a boy with messy black hair green eyes, glasses and a scar. "Never say never," she thought to herself.

Harry Potter was bored; once again Dudley and Piers had pushed him into a mud puddle. Unfortunately for Harry, the puddle was exceptionally large due to the rainstorm passing through Surrey. Harry just brushed himself off and kept walking.

As he walked he realized that he had a big splotch of mud on his glasses. As he removed the mud with his shirtsleeve his glasses flashed and he saw the face of a girl. Curly roan hair foamed around a perfect oval face. Eyes the color of fresh golden topaz shimmered in their sockets, when she smiled he saw opal teeth sparkling out of full salmon-colored lips. Harry could have looked at her for hours, that is, if it weren't for Dudley.

"Hey Harriet, what are you staring at?" Dudley asked as he sniggered at his own joke.

"Huh? Oh nothing Dudley," Harry replied exasperated. He looked down but The girl was gone. Harry looked around, praying that the image had been a reflection, but to no avail, there wasn't another human being in sight (A/N: What? Dudley is not a human being; he's a pig).

Distracted buy thoughts of Her, Harry didn't even realize that he and Dudley had reached #4. As usual both boys sat down to do their homework but for once Dudley finished before Harry. He was quick to take note of this abnormality. " I finished before you nananananana," Dudley exclaimed immaturely. 

"Huh? What?" Harry replied to these comments. He was thinking about who She might be.

"What's the matter with you Harry," Dudley asked before taking the obvious teasing route, "Oooooooohh you like a girl don't you?"

Harry couldn't help it when is face turned a brilliant shade of red at these remarks. It was true he was obsessed with a girl he had never met or even seen before.

"I can't believe it! You do like a girl. Who is it?" when Harry only grunted in response Dudley kept going. "Is it Stephanie Blake, wait, no she would never like you, she's to popular. Umm, what about Eve Plumb she is just as unpopular as you, wait she likes that Joe guy. It is Anita Dallas isn't?" Dudley said this all very quickly.

To Dudley's disappointment Harry simply replied, "No it isn't one of those girls."

That night Harry sat dreamily in his cupboard praying that his dreams would be filled with his dream girl.

***

When school finally ended Harry was so preoccupied with the thoughts of this girl he could hardly stand it. He had to come to the realization that this girl didn't exist, he just made her up in his head and no amount of dreaming would make her real.

Soon after these thoughts, the letters from no one started coming and he forgot the girl completely. Well, almost completely.

After Harry found out he was a wizard, he was ecstatic he wouldn't have to see the Dursleys for nine months. On the train ride to Hogwarts Harry made his first friend, Ron Weasley. Ron told him all about Hogwarts, "You see there are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and-" 

"Excuse me, have either of you seen Neville's toad?" A voice asked.

Harry looked up to match a face with the voice. He was stunned. It was the girl. He was far to shocked to notice that she too seemed alarmed at the sight of him as well.

As the girl left the apartment Harry murmured to himself, "She exists, she really does exist."

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Anita Dallas, Eve Plumb and Stephanie Blake (1000 points to anyone who can figure out where I got those names). The answer is at the bottom of the page.

Now I'm assuming that all of us know what happened between that first train ride and the end of Harry and Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry Hermione and Ron became best friends, the Three Musketeers, the dream team. During those four years Harry and Hermione both did their best to ignore the fact that they had been obsessed with the other since before they had even met. Unfortunately for Harry, he failed miserably at the Yule Ball. When he saw Hermione decked out in the periwinkle robes her hair sleeked back showing off her exceptional smile, his heart beat quadrupled in a matter of seconds, threatening to burst clear out of his chest. Over the summer Harry's thoughts were again capitalized by Hermione, but hey at least this time he actually knew her name. Yeah, his dream girl was his best friend, only his friend.

Little did Harry know that over in her room Hermione's thought were almost the exact same as his. Only thing was that she was actually contemplating telling Harry how she felt. Ever since the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, when Harry came out of the maze with the body of Cedric Diggory. Hermione's thoughts had been on Harry; what if she never saw him again and he never knew how she felt about him? It almost broke her heart when she thought of these things. Hermione had to face it she was head-over-heels in like with Harold James Potter.

With September 1st drawing nearer and near both parties became more and more nervous. When they met at platform 9 and 3/4 Harry did his best to carry on a normal conversation with both Ron and Hermione without actually looking at her. Of course Ron noticed this so he had to say Harry "What's the matter with you? You haven't looked at Hermione the whole trip."

Harry thanked who ever was up there that Ron chose to say this while Hermione was changing into her school robes. "What are you talking about I haven't been acting differently," Harry replied lying through his teeth.

"Yeah, uh huh sure you aren't and I'm the Minster of Magic," Ron replied letting the subject drop. It didn't matter; he knew what was going on, Harry liked Hermione.

Just then Hermione came back into the compartment; but she wasn't alone on her right was a girl with electric blue hair. Ron looked quizzically at Harry asking; "do you know who that is?" But harry just shook his head.

"Oh, guys, I want you to meet Glinda Allis, She just transferred here from The Oz School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in California. Glinda meet Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Harry couldn't help snorting; "You're kidding me right? Glinda the good witch went to the wizard of Oz school?" 

Ron didn't get it. "What?" he asked naively.

"Great, somebody figured out the irony of my name." Glinda muttered. "No she's not kidding, that really is my name. My parents were muggles and so it didn't seem quite so stupid then. But when I got to school, nobody else really thought of it. To my pleasure."

"What is so funny?" Ron cried.

"Oh, well see there is a muggle movie called the Wizard of Oz and one of the characters is Glinda the good witch of the north," Glinda explained to Ron.

"Oh, so what year are you going to be in?" Ron asked flirtatiously.

"Fifth. Dumbledore says I'll be sorted after all the other kid's. What house are you guys in?"

"We're all in Gryffindor," Hermione supplied.

At that moment the train pulled up to Hogsmede station and the teenagers gathered up their stuff and filed off the train and over to the coaches. Harry, Hermione and Ron watched the Sorting with mild interest until Glinda was called up the hat. She sat up on the stool for about thirty seconds until the hat cried "Gryffindor". Ron was overjoyed, as were Harry and Hermione.

Glinda and Hermione became the best of friends. One night in the middle of October, Hermione and Glinda got to talking. "So, Glinda, what do you think of Ron?" Hermione asked innocently.

"So, Hermione, what do you think of Harry?" Glinda mimicked.

"What d-do you m-mean, 'what do I think of Harry'?" Hermione stuttered.

"Really Myo," Glinda stated using the personal nickname for her friend, "do you think I'm stupid or something. It is pretty obvious that you wish Harry was your main squeeze." 

"And you don't want Ron to be yours?" Hermione asked eyebrows raised.

"Yeah well I never denied it..." Glinda trailed of as she launched into a daydream.

***

Over in the boy's dorm Ron was babbling about Glinda. Again. "Don't you think Glinda's hair looks really cool with the orange streaks, and the way she wore it yesterday...Isn't Glinda coolest?"

"Yes Ron, Glinda is cool can we go to sleep?" Harry asked aggravated.

"Sure, man. But am I sensing that someone is wishing that he could admit to himself that he liked a certain someone with normal hair?"

"I d-d-don't have an-any idea what you're talking a-about," Harry stammered.

"Uh-huh you stick to that story when we're in Hogsmede with Glinda and Hermione." Ron said. 

Harry's oh so very mature response to this was "Honk-hebebebe."

"Sure do the fake snore thing, I get the picture. You want to dream about Her-mi-o-ne," Ron teased one last time before giving into the clutches of dreamland.

***

When the group of friends got to Hogsmede, they decided to stop at The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. Ron and Glinda downed their drinks quickly before hopping to their feet.

"Well, we're gonna head over to the shrieking shack and-No don't get up you stay here and... talk," Glinda said hastily before grabbing Ron's hand and dragging him out of the shop.

"What's up with those two?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I don't know but it is about time those two got together. You should hear Glinda in the dorms 'isn't Ron so cute I mean all those freckles...'. It is so annoying, you couldn't imagine." Hermione stated.

"Oh, I don't know about that, 'Doesn't Glinda's hair look so cool with orange streaks in it and the way she wore it last week. Isn't Glinda soooo cooool.' That is what Ron sounds like every night," Harry replied.

"In that case I propose a toast: To annoying roommates and the friends that love them. Cheers," Hermione said as they clinked their glasses together.

They spent the rest of the day together, just talking and having fun. Harry and Hermione were both sorely disappointed when they left.

***

The next night in the library Glinda and Hermione were studying. "So, Hermione what did you and Harry do yesterday in Hogsmede?" Glinda asked slyly.

"Oh, we just talked."

"Humph, why don't you admit that you like him?" Glinda asked.

At this time Harry had come into the library to get a book for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry did not see his friends at first but he heard Hermione's voice from the other side of the bookcase.

"The truth is Glinda, I've liked him since before we met," Hermione said. Harry was dejected at these words; Hermione liked someone else, not him.

"What! Really?" Glinda squealed.

"Yeah, listen. I haven't told anybody this. In April of the year before I came to Hogwarts I was on the bus when I saw this face. It was his face, and the sight of him entranced me. For months I just sat there and thought about his face. I worked up the biggest crush on him, until I convinced myself that he didn't exist. But when I met him on the train, I was shocked. He really did exist," Hermione confessed, "For the past five years I've tried to ignore the fact that I had a crush on him since before we even met."

"So what did he look like in your vision (woo-woo)?" Glinda asked. 

"Great," Harry thought, "now I get to listen to the girl of my dreams blather about some guy who's probably never talked to her."

"His eyes were pools of emeralds deep enough to drown in. His raven hair was sticking up all over the place. That one 'vision' made me obsess about Harry Potter. Well, I didn't know that was his name then, but still."

Harry sank down on the floor. He couldn't believe that Hermione Granger liked him. It was a miracle.

She likes me! She really really likes me! Harry wanted to shout these words from the roof of the Astronomy Tower. He just couldn't believe it Hermione liked him as much as he liked her. He had to tell someone and that someone was Ron.

So at 1 a.m. Harry tiptoed over to Ron's bed and pulled back the curtains and whispered, "ROOOOON! Get up I wanna tell you something."

"Summer days driftin' away to oh those summer nigh-Harry? Is that you man? I was having the coolest dream about this Aussie chick named Sandy (go read Greasy) and-"Ron was cut off.

"Don't let Glinda hear you talking like that. Now come on downstairs," Harry said quickly.

Harry ran down the stairs like a mad man plopping into a chair with his back to the fire place. Ron slid into the chair across from him mumbling something about stupid roommates, ungodly hours and 'Greased Thunder' (oh I'm just sooo subtle).

"So, what I wanted to tell you was that, yeah you're right I do like Hermione, but you didn't know was how long I've liked her," Harry began.

"Since like first year. Harry I know, can I go back to bed now? Please?" Ron begged.

"No see I liked her before I even met her. See one day before I came to Hogwarts I saw this angelic face on my glasses. She Had beautiful roan hair and eyes the color of golden topaz. She had the most beautiful smile and -"

"Huh Harry, I see-" Ron started before Harry cut him off.

"No, listen this is important. So back to when I saw Hermione," Harry stopped when he heard a small gasp; "Do you hear something?"

"As I was saying Harry, I see Hermione _right behind you_," Ron said smugly.

Hermione had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace that night reading (oh what a surprise) and had awoken when she head a familiar voice talking about glasses? She wasn't sure but as her head cleared she realized that Ron and Harry were right in front of her. To her remorse she realized that Harry was declaring his love for some girl to Ron, but when Harry said her name she just let out a small gasp.

Harry turned around slowly and saw Hermione in a daze. He heard her say "Pinch me" right before she fainted. 

Hermione Granger woke up feeling very confused. She was in the hospital wing. She had no recollection of coming there.

"Oh good you're up just in time for breakfast," Madame Pomefry said as she bustled over to Hermione's bed.

"Um, O.K. but how did-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence because Madame Pomefry all but threw her out the door.

"Just get a good breakfast hon',"

As Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall she scanned the corridors for blue, red, or black hair. She finally located them at their normal spot at Gryffindor table. "Hey guys, I'm having the weirdest morning. First I wake up in the hospital wing, and I can't figure out how on earth I got there. Then I try to ask Pomefry about it and she throws me out the door. What on earth is going on?" Hermione said exasperated.

"So you don't know what happened last night?" Glinda asked.

"I'm totally clueless," Hermione replied.

"Myo, why don't you take some of that toast to go. We need to talk." Glinda said hurriedly.

"Um, sure," Hermione said slowly.

As the two friends walked out of the hall Glinda began talking, "Last night you fell asleep in front of the fireplace right?" Glinda began.

"Yeah and then I woke up when I heard voices talking about ohmmigod I'll be right back ok?" Hermione said quickly as she ran back to the Great Hall.

She ran over to the Gryffindor table and grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out. She didn't stop moving until they were under one of the many trees by the lake. 

"Why did you just leave me in the hospital wing with out a note? Why didn't Madame Pomefry tell me anything? And most of all, why didn't you tell me that you liked me?" Hermione said all of this very quickly.

"Well, Pomefry wouldn't let us stay, she didn't tell because I begged her not to and I thought you didn't like me. I only found out yesterday," Harry answered.

"Imbecile," Hermione muttered before she passed him a note of very old parchment, "read this."

"Harry, meet me behind Hagrid's hut at 7:30-Hermione. Yeah." He said.

"Look at the date."

"This is from first year!" he said.

"Yes. Now do you know why I was mad at you for not telling me you liked me?" Hermione said softly.

"Oh, God Hermione we've been complete idiots. But, Hermione, will you meet me behind Hagrid's hut at 7:30?" Harry asked.

"Of course you fool," Hermione said with a grin on her face.

And at that she grabbed his hand and the two walked back to school with a giant smile on both of their faces.

The End

A/N: Hahahahahahaha it is done yippppppeeeeee. I would like to thank Diane, Viki Granger, Ashley; Harry's Girlfriend, Nicadon, Aimee, Amethyst, Chix, Firenze, Romulus, Lugia2, ME, SJ, Griffin, Dianca, Kelly, DeDe, Artanis/Zertul, Tonallan, haley, Julia, Nice, Your new biggest fan, Moaning Myrtle, Liz, and Elyssa. Thank you all! I don't own anything except for Glinda.

Anita Dallas, Stephanie Blake and Eve Plum are actually, Anita Blake, Stephanie Plum and Eve Dallas, my three favorite heroines created by, Laurell K. Hamilton, Janet Evanovich and J.D. Robb. I highly recommend them all, 'cuz Stephanie is hilarious and just go check out Amazon or something for more info. 

And the Honk-hebebebe belongs to me and my mom, don't ask how we started it but I was about 2 so DON'T COPY! L j/k


End file.
